twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Winter Wrap Up 2015
Overview Every year, at the day before Spring, the ponies of Ponyville wrap up winter. They do this without magic, traditionally to honor the earthponies who founded Ponyville centuries ago. The Winter Wrap Up Scene This year's WWU will occur in the feed on Sunday, March 15, 2015 from 11am to 2pm EST. Signups are informal and whatever team you want your character to be on, Princess Twilight will assign you duties accordingly. A Winter Wrap Up vest on your avatar is a good idea! Please edit the wiki page below to put your character's name in the team you want. Teams and Leaders Twilight Sparkle is the manager of Winter Wrap Up and allocates resources and staff to make sure it goes smoothly. There are three teams of ponies, and they wear color coded vests to denote their roles, and Team Leaders wear bands around their forelegs to indicate leadership roles. Team leaders vary every year, and have not been assigned for this year yet. Support Staff - Overall Manager - Manager Assistant - Catering - Catering - Catering - uniforms - Treasurer - Media Liaison Animal Team The Animal Team wakes up hibernating animals in their burrows, tidies up their homes and brings them food to help them wake up post-hibernation. They also make birds nests for returning birds. Team Members Waking * Team one ** MLP_Fluttershy ** Brave Soul ** Chep Foorie * Team two * DakotahHudson Nest-making * mlp_Rarity (NEST MAKING LEADER) * Team one * Team two Weather Team The weather team is mostly pegasi, with ground-crew earthponies and unicorns. Weather pegasi disperse snow clouds, shake trees to remove snow, and assist navigation of bird flocks, while earthponies can skate on frozen lakes to break up the ice and remove snow from the ground. Team Members Cloud/bird team * mlp_Rainbow (WEATHER TEAM LEADER) (Best leader!) * Team one ** MLP_JoeyMare ** Arwing ** Kily Waper * Team two * Cloud Tuft * https://twitter.com/slytheringirl33Sugar Wing Ice Skating and Snow Removal * mlp_Pinkie Pie (ICE SKATING LEADER) * Team one ** Ember Scales * Team two ** Finder ** Fiddly Faddle ** Harmony Dancer Plant Team Planting team plows the ground and plants seeds for agriculture, as well as works with Weather Team for ground snow removal, carting away snow in wagons. Team Members * mlp_Applejack (PLANTING TEAM LEADER) * Team one * SirKet * Team two * Babs Seed Schedule The tasks of Winter Wrap Up are as follows: # Clear clouds (Weather) # Break ice up on lakes (Weather) # Snow removal via tree shaking (Weather) # Nest construction (Animal) # Animal waking (Animal) # Animal feeding (Animal) # Bird flock retrieval (Weather) # Ground plowing (Plant) # Seed planting (Plant) # Bird nesting (Animal) Working directly under Mayor Mare, Twilight will assign groups to do the various tasks in order and ensure that each group has correct supplies. The ponies will also perform the Winter Wrap Up song in the feed to kick off the festivities.